The Cullens Play Sports
by Randomness is Bliss
Summary: What happens when the Cullens play sports other than baseball? Read here to find out! Characters just a little OOC R&R!
1. The hunt for the right net

Ok so I thought of this one after I had thought about how to commit the perfect murder in bed one night (this means you Zach g

**Ok so I thought of this one after I had thought about how to commit the perfect murder in bed one night (this means you Zach g.) and I thought, why not, I got nothin' better to do… well I hope you like it!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

EmPOV

"Eddie! I wanna play volleyball!! Will you go by a volleyball net? Please, pretty please!" I whined to Edward, who was watching _I survived a Japanese Game Show_ with Bella in his lap.

"Why do you want to play volleyball, Emmett?" Edward asked coldly.

"Cuz I'm bored! And you won't play truth or dare anymore!"**(A/N see The Real Mrs. Black's story Truth or Dare)** Edward shuddered at the memory.

"Fine," He sighed. He picked Bella up and grabbed her hand, dragging her to his Volvo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

EPOV

_Gosh, now that I'm going to buy Emmett a volleyball net, he'll want to play it. Dang it! I was going to spend the evening with Bella, I_ thought.

"Edward? Where are we going to find a good volleyball net?" Bella asked, looking slightly confused.

"Newton's," I replied morosely.

"Dang, I hope Mike isn't' working…" She fumed

I pulled my Volvo into the lot, got out and opened up Bella's door, offering my hand. She grasped it. I heard her mumble something about Emmett being a dumb ass and wanting to play volleyball. The bell rang as we stepped inside the door. A blonde girl looked up and the anger of being disrupted from her magazine melted as soon as she saw me.

_God is he sexy! _She thought, I almost laughed, but was able to keep it in with my uberamazing self control. Bella was looking kind of odd, like she was jealous of this girl

"How can I help you?" She asked in a meant-to-be-sexy voice. Her name tag read Lizzie.

"Yes, Lizzie. I'm looking for a volleyball net." I replied.

"Follow me," she said. She went to the very last aisle. I was blown away. They had shelves and shelves of volleyball nets. "Thanks, that's all I need." I told Lizzie. As I was talking, Bella started poring over the different nets. Lizzie stood her ground.

"Do you wanna go out with me sometime?" She asked

I saw that Bella had chosen a net and stated with steel in my voice, "I already have a girlfriend, thank you." I threw a hundred on the register and swept Bella out the door.

"God dammit! It really pisses me off when snobby girls like that totally ignore you!" I fumed to Bella. She gave me a kiss.

"I've learned to get used to it 'cause I know you're mine and mine alone," she whispered. I started the car and gave her a kiss of my own. Then we sped down the highway. I was ready to get this over with.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

EmPOV

I had called the whole family down, inclusive to Bella, we could play four on four.

"I hope Edward gets back soon so we can get this over with," Rosalie sneered. Just as she finished, Edward's silver Volvo careened into the yard. He helped Bella out, brought out the box, and had it set up within ten seconds.

"Come on!" He yelled to us, "Or do you not want to anymore?" With this he spiked the ball into a tree and the 100 year old oak snapped in two. "Oops," He muttered.

"Yay!!" I screamed an ran out to the opposite side of the net.

"I take Bella," Edward stated, in an obvious tone of voice

"I get Rosalie," I retorted. Now that our mates were out of the way, he would take Alice and Jasper and I would get Carlisle and Esme. The other pairs took their places.

"Let's play some ball," Alice said.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry, I wanted to make this longer, but my mom needs to get on. I'll be posting often. There's the button, you know what to do.**


	2. The volleyball playing begins

Ok sorry my last chapter was a little short, but tell me what sports you want and I'll do 'em cuz I pretty much play or have played all sports, except for foreign ones like cricket, rugby,ect

**Ok sorry my last chapter was a little short, but tell me what sports you want and I'll do 'em cuz I pretty much play or have played all sports, except for foreign ones like cricket, rugby,ect. I'm willing to go anywhere with this story cuz I'm having a touch of writer's block…**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

EPOV

"Emmett, just serve the ball," I yelled to him, exasperated; he was thinking he didn't know how, "Remember the 70's, volleyball, _remember_."

"Oh, yeah!" Emmett screamed joyfully. His hand rammed into the volleyball and, instead of popping, it flew right into the back wall of our house, causing all of the glass to shatter.

"Emmett!" Esme yelped, "Why do you always have to ruin my house! My beautiful, beautiful house!" As she stomped past him, she gave him a hard slap on the head. The real pain would come later. After Esme had assessed the damage, she came back, "Let's go to the meadow to play so we,"

"This means you Emmet," Alice interjected

Esme glared at her and continued, "Don't ruin my house or your cars,"

"Right, Emmett?"

"Mommy! Make Alice stop making fun of me!" Emmett whined.

"Alice, don't make me ban shopping," This shut her up. I picked up the net, volleyball, and Bell, and ran towards the meadow, with the rest of them following me. I set up the net before they even got there. We took our spots and I grabbed the ball, ready to serve.

"Edward, it's my turn to serve!" Emmet told me as he tried to swipe the ball away.

"Nope, since you served at the house, and broke it, I must add, it's my turn."

He rejoined his team and I served. I have to admit, I have a killer overhand serve. Rosalie quickly bumped it back. Bella moved out of the way, so I could bump the ball. Jasper set it right in front of Alice, "Peek-a-boo!" She shouted as she spiked it right at Emmett's feet.

"Emmett! Why didn't you get that?" Rosalie chastised. I kept serving. This time Carlisle set up the attack. Rosalie spiked it right in front of Bella, oh no! Bella was reaching her arms out!

"Bella! Nooooooooooo!" Our team screeched all at once. We were too late. Bella bumped it straight up.

"Hey? Where'd it go?" Bella wondered, "Oh!" Bella huffed as the ball hit her hard in the head, soon thereafter she passed out.

"Dang Flabbit! Why did she try to hit the stupid ball? Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!?" I mourned the loss of my true love.

"She's going to be fine, Edward. She just passed out!" Carlisle reassured me.

Emmett looked bored, his face brightened as he announced,"Our team's name is the Purple Striped Flying Monkeys!"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry, that chapter was short. See since volleyball isn't a contact sport, I couldn't work in much action. But come on people, review, Please, pretty please?**

**--EdwardandBellaTruLove4Ever**


	3. Duck, Duck, Goose

Ok, I got these next couple of ideas from jbthatsme33 so thanks

**Ok, I got these next couple of ideas from jbthatsme33 so thanks! And please review! I see the number of people who have read it don't review! I don't care if they're flames or even single words**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

3 weeks after the volleyball incident…

EPOV

_I'm bored, I'm gonna go see if Eddie will play with me._

"No, Emmett! Not more truth or dare anything but truth or dare!!" I screamed up the stairs in response to Emmett's thoughts.

"What's wrong, Edward? Why did you just yell at Emmett?" Bella asked me. Before I could answer, Emmett tromped down the stairs, "I don't want to play truth or dare, Eddie. I wanna play duck, duck, goose!"

"DON'T CALL ME EDDIE! But fine, round up Rosalie, Alice, and Jasper and we could play, Emmy" I replied, trying to get him mad by calling him Emmy.

"Okay," he started walking up the stairs, "HEY!"Bella and I giggled at Emmett's delayed reaction.

After much shouting, thudding, shattering, and rustling, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice shuffled down the steps, looking a little worse for wear. Esme was NOT going to be happy.

"How much stuff did you break?" I asked.

"Most of the stuff in our rooms." Alice answered grimly.

"Let's start this so we can get it over with." I sighed. We got in a rough circle.

"I'll be it first!" Emmett announced enthusiastically, "My team is still the Purple Striped Flying Monkeys, okay?"

"There are no teams in duck, duck, goose, Emmett" Rosalie stated. Emmett's face melted. He got up and touched each of our heads, "Duck, duck, duck, duck," finally he got to me, "GOOSE!" He started sprinting at vampire speed, but I caught him, because I'm the fastest.

"Awww," Emmett groaned. He started his circuit again, "Duck, duck, duck," He got to Bella. I gave him an evil glare, he didn't see it. "GOOSE!" He ran around the circle and was there before Bella was even up, when she was half-way there she fell over. Finally, when she was up, she saw Emmett in her spot.

"Poop-turd" Bella muttered. Everyone giggled. She got up.

"Duck, Duck, Duck, Duck," She repeated wearily, " Goose!" And Bella was off!

"Ha ha! I got you! Man you are slow!" Emmett jeered.

Bella blushed in anger, she looked like she was about to cry.

"It's no fair when you use your advantages against me Emmett! You should go human speed! You know I don't have a chance! Don't rub it in!"

"Hey, it's not my fault you're still human! And why shouldn't I use my speed?" Emmet replied, crestfallen.

" Cuz, it's not _fair_! I'm slow for a human, and for a vampire, it's like I'm not even moving!" Bella was getting really mad now.

"It is fair!"

"Is not!"  
"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

Bella smiled, "Ha! You admitted it!"

"Yeah, but you tricked me!" Emmett whined. Jasper sent a wave of calm around the room. Emmett's eyelids shut a little, "Fine, but I still get to be the Purple Mushy's"

Alice smiled, "Okay, Emmett."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope y'all liked that, next its red rover! Thanks again jbthatsme33! See that little button down there, yeah, its sad cuz you're not using it! So make it happy, please.**


	4. Red Rover, Red Rover, and broken arms

This is the red rover chapter, which I hope to all you fans out there is vamptastic

**This is the red rover chapter, which I hope to all you fans out there is vamptastic! Review and tell me what you want me to do. Like I said before I am extremely open to ideas. **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

That same day…

BPOV

"Let's play red rover!" Emmet screamed as he barged into Edward's room while we were making out. It happened often but I still blushed. Edward got into a sitting position and calmly addressed Emmett, "Would you please knock first? And what may I ask is Red Rover?" I started to giggle. Edward looked confused.

"Well, Bella seems to know. Why don't you ask her?" Emmett chuckled.

"Well…Uh…It's a game where there are two teams," I stuttered, while Emmett muttered something about purple monkeys, "And they hold hands with their teammates to form a chain. Then they say, for example, 'Red Rover, Red Rover, Let Emmett come over', and then the person's name you called comes over and tries to break the chain. If they do, they get to pick one member from the team they just defeated and take them to join their team."

"Wow, sounds complicated." Edward looked blown away.

I blushed, "It's not really, and it's just been so long since I've played it."

"Well, I guess we could try it. Just don't get too rough on Bella or I'll rip your arms off." Edward sighed. Emmett looked positively gleeful, "OKAY!"

"Come on Bella, let's go. The others will be waiting." Edward pulled me off the bed and carried me down the stairs. Out in their vast backyard, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper were holding hands. Alice ran up to us and grabbed my hand while Edward kept hold of the other.

"We get to go first," Alice stated.

"Red rover, Red rover, Let Rose come over!" My team screamed together. Rosalie ran at the link between me and Alice. She got through, of course. It hurt though, "Ow. OW! That hurt!" I yelped. Edward took a look at my hand.

"Nothing's broken," He said, as he pressed at the joints with his ice-cold fingertips.

"We'll take Alice." Rosalie announced as she grabbed hold of Alice. Alice grudgingly followed.

It was just me and Edward against them, though it was their turn, "Red rover, Red rover, let Edward come over!" Edward bull rushed the place between Rosalie and Alice. He broke through.

"We'll take Alice back, thank you!" Edward shouted. We reassembled our chain. I was quivering.

"Everything's gonna be all right." Edward crooned into my ear. His voice rose as Alice and I joined him in saying, "Red rover, Red rover, Let Emmett come over!" Emmett yelled, "Go Purple Striped Flying Monkeys!" as he ran over. He was headed right for the link between me and Edward.

"Ow!" I screamed, "Emmett! You just about broke my arm!" He looked hurt, "No I didn't."

"Bella, dear, will you excuse me for a moment?" Edward asked. I nodded my approval as he towed Emmett to the garage. We could vaguely hear Edward shrieking at Emmett, "What did I tell you,"_ crack_, "About hurting Bella?"_ crack._ Emmett came running out of the garage screaming "Purple Monkey down! Purple Monkey down!" With no arms. Rosalie sighed and went back into the house.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Hope y'all liked that chapter. I may do kickball, dodge ball, mother may I, or Red light green light. So just vote with your reviews!**


	5. Dodge Ball Pitching Machine

Okay, I thank briiittx xhc and jbthatsme33 for giving me the idea of dodge ball

**Okay, I thank briiittx xhc and jbthatsme33 for giving me the idea of dodge ball. But please review people! If every single person who read this reviewed, I would have 273 reviews! Right now, I only have 9. **

**00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo00oo**

1 week after Emmett's arms being ripped off…

BPOV  
I slowly shuffled into gym class, dreading every step I took. We were done with the torture people call track and now were moving on to dodge ball. Dodge ball was the bane of my existence. All those balls coming at me all at once! I hated it. Coach Clapp looked deliriously excited, personally, I think he liked to see me in pain.

"Okay, everybody, we're going to form teams. Pick a partner." Coach Clapp yelled. His voice echoed all over the gym. Of course I chose Edward. The Coach surveyed the partners, his eyes brightened as soon as he saw Edward and me together.

"Now, of your partner and you, whoever is older, go to the left. The younger one, go to the right." He announced gleefully. I grimaced. If Edward was on my team, he would protect me from the ricocheting, red rubber balls. I officially hated Coach Clapp, hated him with a passion. Want it in writing?

I slowly glanced at my teammates. Oh no! Mike Newton! I bent down to tie my shoe as he started walking over. Luckily, before he could say anything, Coach Clapp blew his whistle, "Let the game begin!"

Everyone but me ran to try to grab one of the six balls. Edward got one at chucked it at Mike. He dodged it, at it rammed straight into my head. If it was possible, Edward's face became even more pale. Head shot didn't count though, I felt bad. He would be apologizing all night, and he would probably kill Mike Newton. Yay!

I had to focus on the game though. Thank god that Emmett wasn't in my gym class. Plus, He was still recovering from his arms being ripped off.

A menacing, red rubber ball rolled slowly to my feet. I screamed and jumped to the side. When it stopped, I picked it up and threw it! Somehow, I managed to hit myself, Edward, and Mike. Coach Clapp blew furiously into the whistle, "Newton! Swan! Cullen! Yerrrrr outta here!" Mike looked, defeated. Edward on the other hand looked extremely happy. I was relieved that I didn't have a concussion.

"HEY GUYS!" Emmett screamed, right into my ear.

"Emmett! What are you doing here?!" Edward whispered violently. Emmett just smiled, "I'm here to play dodge ball, you silly goose!" Coach looked around missing a hit where Jessica threw the ball right into Tyler Crowley's…you know where. He collapsed and I started giggling right when Coach started walking over. Before he got here, Edward whispered something in Emmett's ear that was to low for me to hear. It sounded vaguely like, warning still stands.

"And what are you doing here, Emmett Cullen." Coach Clapp asked.

"I want to play dodge ball!" He said like it was the most obvious thing ever. Emmett gave him the puppy dog face, and let me tell you, Emmett's puppy dog face is even better than mine. That's saying something. Coach Clapp sighed, "Fine, go ahead, go with Edward. Bella, go back into the game." I had hoped he would keep me out of it, especially since Emmett had just joined. I trudged back onto the court. Edward and Emmett were in a heated conversation. I assumed it was about my safety. Coach Clapp blew his whistle. Balls started coming at me and me only at an unnatural speed. I looked up for one second to see Emmett acting like one of those automatic pitching machines, chucking balls faster than the speed of sound. He hit me numerous times, but Coach Clapp was in so much awe that he forgot to call me out. I made a run for the sidelines before Emmett could cause anymore damage. Edward glowered at his brother.

After gym was over, Emmett went with Edward straight to the garage. Once again we heard the wretched screaming and cracking. Several minutes later, Emmett came running out screaming, "Mommy! Edward gave me a big ouchie boo-boo!" the gaping holes where his arms should be looking even worse.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Alright peeps! There's that button down there, it's feeling even more lonely. Please make it happy.**


	6. Bluefeathered Badger Frogs

Sorry this took so long, guys, I have a lot to think about

**Sorry this took so long, guys, I have a lot to think about. Like my other story, Baying Moon. But, I'm thinking about the other sports but this one is easier. Hope y'all like it!**

**TWLIGHTRULZFURUBARULZTWILIGHTRULZFURUBARULZTWILIGHT!**

Bella's eighteenth birthday…

BPOV

"Bella! Bella! Open my present next!" Emmett screeched into my ear. He shoved a blue-and-silver wrapped package into my hands. I slowly ripped the tape off, once I had gotten the paper off the box, I stared at it in confusion.

"A voucher for plane tickets to England?" I asked.

"Yep! We get to play soccer there!" Emmett playfully yelled. I tried to hide my disgust, "Soccer? Where at?" At my questions, Emmett's face brightened, "St. James' Park! It's where Newcastle United plays!" In my head all I could think was, _oh, shit. Oh, shit. Oh shit_. Soccer was worse for me than volleyball.

The next day, we were on a plane to England. The airplane was very nice. The Cullens had rented a private jet for the occasion, so you could walk around and stuff. After about eight hours the seatbelt sign flashed on; I got back into my seat and buckled. Edward smiled at me, for reassurance, I assume. I took a deep breath as the plane landed with a shuddering halt. Edward grabbed my hand and smiled. Well, here goes Emmett's birthday present.

We immediately got into a shiny black stretch limo.

"Edward, do we really have to play?" I whispered into his ear.

"Yes, or else Emmett will throw a fit. And I don't want you to see that." Edward hissed. Everyone else was examining the upholstery and/or mini-fridge. Alice looked up, "Emmett, how long did you get the field for?" Emmett smiled. "A whole week!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

We stood on the field; it was _huge_, to me, at least. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, and Emmett were on a team against Alice, Jasper, Edward, and I. Alice whipped out a black-and-white checked ball. "I saw that Emmett would forget one," Alice explained. She set it on the center point of the field.

"Go Blue-feathered badger frogs!" Emmett cried. Rosalie gave him a look, "Badger frogs?" He shrugged.

Alice whistled, and then whammed the ball straight past Esme, their goalie, and the ball almost tore through the net. My jaw dropped. She gave Edward and Jasper high fives.

I backed into the goal as not to cause trouble and hunkered down. Emmett got up there to kick off, we were ready, unlike them, the last time. Emmett passed it to Rosalie who ran faster than the speed of light and appeared at the eighteen. She lightly tapped the ball and it sailed perfectly into the net right to my left. She ran back to get into her position. Jasper played defender while Alice and Edward stayed up front. Alice tapped it to Edward who full out ran past Esme and Carlisle and Emmett. It was nothin' but net…Wait… that's basketball, isn't it. Edward turned around, "OH! I used you like _cones!_"

After his trash-talking, Edward walked back to the centerline. Emmett whined to Esme, "But mommy! It's not fair!" Emmett must have been thinking some pretty bad-ass things cause Edward ran over and pushed him. This resulted in Emmett getting pissed and pushing back. Then it became an all-out fight.

"I need backup!" Esme screeched. Alice kicked the ball away and ran to help Esme. It just so happened that said ball whammed me in the face and I blacked out.

**TWILIGHTRULZFURUBARULZTWILIGHTRULZFURUBARULZTWILIGHT!**

**I'm gonna make this a two-part chapter (yes, that was just the beginning) So…looks away awkwardly how'd ya like my border? Oh look, the button's lonely again. Why don't you go give it some company, like…say… your cursor?**


End file.
